


我在你的掌心里 因此我抓不住你 1

by beatriceunderground



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatriceunderground/pseuds/beatriceunderground





	我在你的掌心里 因此我抓不住你 1

\--

“以后我们再也不会分开了，连短暂的离别也不会有了”

李东海眨眼，在他侧旁认命般点了点头。

他猜到对方的眼神闪烁，听得出语言的模糊，正是他最擅长的动人模样；仿佛只有这样他才允许自己将真话含糊托出半分，便能轻易地让他伸手、向他渴求、珍惜。他总是这样的，明白透彻地知道自己如何表现是最惹人疼爱，忽闪着眼无辜的时候，恰当露怯的时候，解开衣扣顶胯的时候，黑脸盯着摄像机的时候......东海无端抿嘴苦笑，对于他而言，没有人比他更了解他自己，当然，也天然地排斥别人比他更能掌控自己。

偶尔东海隔着屏幕看镜头里的他，会感到强大的、被动的距离感，那张熟悉的脸上俏皮地写满“你猜不透我的呀”，同时却真诚得不容指责，被推开的那个人仿佛才是值得被驱逐的越界者；离开冷冰冰的镜头拥自己在怀的时候，全身的炽热燃烧下，自己索吻换来不由分说的长驱直入，又在即将等到巅峰的时候落下永恒的吻和抚摸，欲望与爱被他分离剖开，不被满足却能感到被完全操控，轻而易举、无药可解。

他毫不遮掩眼里含泪，双手摁他肩胛骨向自己，喘着气将自己和他的身体贴合。肌肤与肌肤间的厮磨像第一次接触般通电，滑过便是一层薄薄的颤栗；指尖踮着他背上的肌肉边缘跳动描摹，划向腰间细腻打转，唤起身上人从小腹直灌头顶的冲动，一下接一下地挺动。

他直视他双眼，试图在晃动中寻找同样的迷乱。他想知道，是不是这个时候他也还在给理智分工，像间谍腰侧无法入睡的配枪，随时在准备抽离、上膛、bam——“别走神，东海。”他伸手擦去他眼角的泪水，命令道，“我在这里。”散去的眼神重新凝聚在他的鼻梁上，紧皱着的眉眼忽地软下去。又怎么样呢，现下被抓住压在床上、被那根巨物肏得合不拢腿的自己，已然没有多余的气息要求更多了。

他嘴唇微张，在他耳畔高高低低好听地呻吟着，咽口水时抿嘴发出难抑的呜咽。明显他很受用，穴内的肉棒愈发硬了，不懈地狙击着前列腺涨大的一点。东海自己的肉棒在他浓密的、延伸到小腹的黑色毛发中蹭动，即使硬挺着也是一副粉红柔弱的模样，顶端吐着晶莹的粘液，不多久便被肏射，糟在对方因剧烈运动而分外明显的腹肌上。

体内忽然空虚，沾着自己淫液的八块腹肌送前来，东海顺从地伸出舌头，转圈挑逗着舔舐粘稠，故意拉长吞咽的动作露出猫咪笑。那人扶着自己的阴茎在殷红的乳头上打转，柱体上的青筋微微跳动，一松手便弹打到了东海精致的脸上。

“含射它。”他盯着东海将湿润反光的阴茎一点点含进嘴里，在侧面凸出淫靡的形状，又摁着他一头长发挺动着半强制地深喉。东海照单全收，极力吞咽的间隙里口水无法控制地滴在床单上，柔软舌头撩拨着柱身，敏感地记下了每一条青筋的位置。舒服得眯着眼睛的人，这个时候是完完整整属于他的吗，从蜷缩着不知该不该用力的手指，到无意夹紧肌肉呈现好看形状的屁股，还有无法刹车的挺动，他觉得也许是的。他想观察他的眼睛，却只看到高高昂起的下颌，沿着凌冽滚下一滴汗珠。他停下动作引他看自己，递给他的眼神里分明写着“肏我”两个字，于是紧接着喉咙不被怜惜地关照着，忽然地抽空后遭射了一脸的淫乱。

他甜甜地舔着嘴角的他的腥臊，承受身上起伏呼吸，温驯地等待他擦净一脸无辜，背拥入怀。眼泪有故滑下，他阖他手掌心在鼻尖，摆头轻轻搔动。“我在你手掌心里出不去了”，他以几不可闻的声音说，“所以我抓不住你。”

to be continued


End file.
